


(Random Prompt Generator) - Irumatsu + Goofy Faces - Femslash February

by soren_poet



Series: Random Prompt Generator [5]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/F, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-21 09:22:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22558681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soren_poet/pseuds/soren_poet
Summary: I got the prompt 'Kaede making a goofy face until Miu notices and laughs.’ so here's my interpretation of that!
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu
Series: Random Prompt Generator [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614778
Kudos: 37





	(Random Prompt Generator) - Irumatsu + Goofy Faces - Femslash February

“Alright, what the hell was that back there.” Miu backed Kaede into a corner once they got into their house. She wasn’t pushed in tight; the hold was more to intimidate her. It didn’t work on Kaede, who played dumb to the question. 

“What was what?” She innocently scratched her head in a faux confusion. As cute as Miu found it she pressed on.

“When I was showing off my invention! I saw what you were doing in the crowd! Everyone did!” She pouted. While it wasn’t true, the after math was definitely saw by everyone. 

“What was I doing?” Kaede fluttered her eyebrows, making Miu growl. She was so cute but so annoying sometimes!

“You were making stupid faces! Miu groaned, earning a snicker from Kaede. “Bakamatsu, do you have brain damage? Is that why you don’t remember it?” She added. 

“Oh! That’s what I was doing! I thought it was quite funny!” She clapped her hands together jokingly, pissing Miu off more. 

“I didn’t!” She said bluntly, pushing her closer into the wall with a single wall. Their chests were close to touching. 

“Really? Then why did you burst out laughing?” Kaede bopped her girlfriend on the nose, the short distance between them seemed unbareable. All of the teasing wanted to make Miu lean in and kiss her. 

“I-I…” Miu struggled to find the right words to say, Kaedes face close to hers, filled with gentle, “It was distracting!” She blurted out finally

“Hmmm… If you say so…” Kaede seemed to relent. Until a few seconds later when she pulled another face and Miu laughed again. 

Miu, realising what she did rang out, “Fuck you Bakamatsu!” 

Kaede really enjoyed messing with her girlfriend.


End file.
